Overrated
by WannabeGallagher
Summary: Normal is seriously overrated. What happens when Cammie and Co. go to DeeDee's house party equipped with alcohol? Can a certain Blackthorne boy save her from trouble before it's too late? Set in GG2. References to alcohol & violence. One-Shot.


_Josh is a baddie in this – if you don't like it, don't read please, sorry but there was no one else I could use for the story to make sense._

_This is just a little one-shot I came up with. I'm in the middle of my other story too and I am still working on that I just wanted to put this one up. I wrote it and really liked it but then reading back through it I wasn't so sure… sorry if it's awful but I hope someone enjoys it!_

I sighed, picking up the bottle of Vodka. Was I really about to do this? To risk my career, my life and my sanity to go to DeeDee's house party so that I can stay being friends with her and Josh? Yes, yes I was. Maybe that made me stupid, maybe that made me normal, it was kind of impossible to tell anymore.

'Cammie, I promise it will be fine' Macey calmly stated, obviously noting my tense shoulder and distant stare. 'We did this ALL the time at my old school, in fact I can't think of a week when we didn't get drunk. I for one can't wait for this party, finally some excitement in this school.'

I didn't bother to point out that we were indeed a school for spies, which meant that excitement was hardly non-existent, but Macey had made up her mind and that was that.

We were in fact getting ready for Deedee's party. The letter had come by mail; I really think the post checkers are letting their guard down… Who said bombs can't come in flowery pink envelopes topped with the most beautiful swirly calligraphy you've even seen? Urm, Okay, so maybe I can see how the letter had got into our walls, but I then had to figure out why, which wasn't hard considering Macey was like the queen at analysing a teen girls party invite.

'She is using this as a chance to expand your friendship, she defiantly won't take no for an answer. She'll want us to bring our own alcohol too' Macey the queen of invites spoke, so we took action.

We had the alcohol in the blink of an eye; I guess it helps when you have friends who like about 20 and bare slight resemblances to Greek Goddesses.

I sighed as Macey pulled on my hair, trying to wrap it around the curlers. I could see Liz in the corner setting up her computer which would be tracking us all night, she wouldn't be going herself of course, totally not Liz's thing. I couldn't help but envy her.

'Don't you guys think we have a little… too much alcohol?' I pondered.

'Of course not, if anything we don't have enough!' Macey replied.

I stared at the four large bottles of Vodka that stood waiting in the corner which is a pretty scary sight for a girl who's only even had a sip of her granddads beer… And spat it back out again.

After about an hour had gone by we were ready. I felt my curly hair sway down my back, tickling my soft skin because of the backless black dress Macey had forced me into. It was short. Very short. Looking in the mirror I had to admit I couldn't help but stare at my legs, the dress making them look long and lean. My makeup was done by Macey McHenry which of course meant it was flawless. Bex and Macey of course looked stunning, it would take me all night to sum up their outfits, let's just say it was hard to look at them without feeling a stab of jealousy.

Macey's eyes locked with mine in the mirror as she shouted 'Let's go partaaaay!'

Liz's calm voice was soon penetrating Macey's however as she reminded us of Comm's Units, staff patrolling areas and the planned movie marathon in the common room that had to be carefully avoided. We were finally ready.

We crept down the secret passage, it was pretty easy, and everyone was spending their Sunday night at Tina's movie marathon so we didn't worry about the noise we were making with our excited whispers, well in my case nervous stuttering.

'Only a sip, only a sip' I thought to myself as we approached DeeDee's massive house. Music that I didn't even know was blaring out of the window and it couldn't be more different from the classical music that Madam Dabney insisted we listened to. I couldn't help but smile as I imagined Madam Dabney's disgust at the common pop music that pulsed through the house.

'How's it looking Macey?' I questioned, preying she would say it was 'crap' and we should just leave.

'Pretty good actually' was Macey's reply. 'Over one hundred people I would assume, not bad music and I can actually smell the alcohol from here!'

As soon as we got in I felt myself pulled into someone's arms 'Hi Deedee' I said politely.

'Hi Cammie!' I heard DeeDee giggle uncontrollably. I noted the half empty bottle in her hand.

She seemed to notice the Vodka in mine as she giggled again 'Guard that with your life Cam, people are like animals in here!' She left me staring after her, but not for long as I felt the bottle of the cap of Vodka being removed by Macey and soon a shot glass was being forced into my hand. Macey filled it right to the top and told me to just down it. I didn't dare ask what it tasted like as I began pouring the liquid down my throat. I felt it burn and gaged. It tasted like bleach! I had never tasted something so vile before but before I could protest I found myself with another full shot glass in my hand. 'Why am I doing this?' I thought as I downed another glass.

As Macey poured me my third glass, already on her sixth, I noticed Bex on the dance floor in the arms of an undeniably hot guy. She looked happy. 'The alcohol must make me happier later on' I thought to myself. I wanted to be happy and join in like Bex so maybe that's why I allowed Macey to pour me another glass, and another. 'Maybe you should stop now' I heard Macey slur 'You've never drunk before so it will have a bigger effect on you'.

I shook my head viciously, I didn't feel anything yet. I demanded Macey to pour me another glass. 'That's my girl!' I heard Macey say as I slowly felt the alcohol fog up my head. 'Oh no!' I thought as suddenly a thousand lessons came back to me about making sure you're always aware, and something about alcohol being your worst enemy. I had just wanted to be tipsy, a bit happier and relaxed like Bex but now my head was really starting to spin. However, my foggy head didn't prevent a gasp escaping my mouth as I saw a group of very familiar girls walk through the door. It was my class, everyone in my class except Liz.

Tina walked straight up to me like she owned the place. 'Oohh' got a head start on us then' Tina said glancing at my half empty Vodka Bottle.

'What?' I stuttered in shock. 'Why, how?!'

Tina started drinking a beer as she said between slurps 'Oh, DeeDee invited us too, she saw us in town in our uniforms and I guess she wanted to even up the numbers' Tina gestured around the room at nearly a whole room full of boys. 'Of course, I love a good party so I couldn't possibly say no!'

I watched Tina walk away with the other girls following behind her like puppies, they held boxes brimming full of beer.

I sighed as I stood by myself in the shadows, watching everyone dance and flirt. I was about to go and demand to Macey that we left but just as I started across the room I felt a hand touch my shoulder. The only thing that stopped me from pinning my attacker to the ground was that I had felt the touch before. Sure enough I spun around to see Josh in front of me. All I could say was he was a mess. I could never forget my manners though so I said a little giddily 'Hi Josh'

'Why the hell are you drinking that shite?' I heard him slur as he passed me something that looked like lemonade, but obviously wasn't judging by the state of him. I took it anyway, just as a crackling voice in my ear said on cue 'Cam who are you talking too?! Don't forget don't mix drinks!'

'Sorry Liz' I murmured as I reached up to my ear casually and switched off my coms. I downed the cup Josh had given me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zach and Grant walk through the door and immediately get pounced on by Tina and Co.

I swore under my breath in Mandarin as I said to Josh 'Can we go somewhere else?'

I could tell he had totally got the wrong idea though as I felt him stumble and tug me into the shadows under the stairs. Before I knew what was happened his lips were crushing against mine, his lips felt like they were sliding everywhere over my face, it was disgusting.

My body felt disconnected to me as I felt myself pull away, but not until I heard the gasp and saw the dark figure of DeeDee run down the corridor away from us.

'DeeDee' I yelled as I felt myself stumble after her and run up the stairs following her retreating figure, trying to avoid falling backwards.

I ran into a room full of girls playing spin the bottle. They stopped as soon as they saw DeeDee and embraced her in a hug. They saw me run in after her and immediately understood what had happened. I felt myself surrounded by girls giving me the Gallagher Glare, except this time it wasn't because of my school; it was because of what I'd done.

'DeeDee' I breathed trying to stop my body from swaying. 'Can I speak to you?' I was met by death glares as I added 'Alone?'

DeeDee nodded but didn't face me as the girls left the room, not attempting to hide their anger as they pushed past me almost sending me flying across the room.

Once they'd left I let myself fall to the floor as I attempted to explain. I used words such as 'Alcohol', 'Mistake', 'Sorry' and I finally saw her glare relax into a smile as she forgave me and I was embraced in a hug. She left to go and find Josh while I lay on the bed feeling my head spin. My eyes laid sight on a bottle of wine next to me and I rolled off the bed in an attempt to get it, falling roughly on the floor feeling the pain coarse through me before subsiding suddenly as I grabbed the wine and downed it, feeling the alcohol enter my system. I felt like I was flying as I laid my head against the bed enjoying the weightless feeling. 'Oh my god' I thought as I ran to the bathroom and threw up, feeling my throat burn and my head spin more violently. I sighed at my refection in the mirror as I pulled myself up with the aid of the counter. I recoiled at my reflection; I really did look a mess. I heard the door open and turned to face Josh.

I was stuck as I saw out of my blurry eyes Josh approaching me. I couldn't fight; even a well-placed kick could cause him to remember everything. I felt his hands clasp my wrists, too tight.

The next thing I knew I had collapsed onto the floor falling hard onto my ankle, giving me so much pain that even the alcohol couldn't mask it.

I stumbled up, avoiding putting weight on my ankle as I stumbled across the bathroom feeling Josh grab at my dress and ripping the top of it in the process. I thought I had escaped as I clawed my way across the bathroom. That was until I felt Josh roughly pull me up and push me across the room. There was a sickening crack as the back of my head collided with the bath tub. I cried out in pain as I felt the blood trickle down the back of my neck. I closed my eyes tightly, just praying for it to be over. I sat like that for about five minutes until I couldn't take in anymore and I opened my eyes, seeing Josh just stood there staring at me, a kind of realisation on Josh's face at what he had done to me. I was about to black out as I felt myself drifting until I heard another person enter the room. Before I knew what was happening a drunk Josh had fallen to the floor clutching his jaw as he crawled out the room. 'Be thankful you're not dead right now' I heard the angry voice of Zach Goode shout after him as he marched across the room and looked me over.

His eyes registered rage at first, rage at the state I was in, but something changed as the anger was clouded over by concern and kindness. 'Come on Gallagher Girl' he whispered as he tried helping me stand. But my head was pounding, my vision clouding and my ankle throbbing so I felt myself fall again, expectantly waiting for the crack of the marble floor against my body, but it never came as I felt gentle hands hold me and carry into the bathroom, gently placing me sitting against the bath. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and cringed before looking away. Blood was seeping down my back. The lacy black bra was actually on show and my makeup had run down my face. I noticed Zach shrugging off his jumper silently before placing it around my shoulders, hiding my indecent underwear! He took off his t-shirt too, running it under the water before placing it against my head. I winced as the fabric touched the slash in my head but Zach was gentle and soon I felt myself relax as he carefully wiped away the blood. I kicked off Macey's thousand dollar heels recoiling at my bruised and swollen ankle. Zach's anger seemed to have returned a little as he ranted 'How could all of you get in such a state? Bex is down there dancing on a table after she threw up in a guy's hair, Macey is down there playing spin the bottle and god knows where Tina and her friends have gone, the last time I saw her she said she had to go investigate an alien space ship that had landed on the roof! And you…' He gestured to me as if my battered body spoke for itself. 'Do you understand what would have happened if I hadn't been there?' He continued shakily 'What he would have done to you?'

I nodded as I felt the tears cascade down my cheeks. Zach's anger seemed to dissolve as he sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me carefully, holding me in close.

It was then I realised I had one of the sweetest guys ever in my life and I had almost ruined it by going and getting drunk like normal people, just to have a good time. 'Never again' I thought to myself.

'Thank You Zach' I whispered, not bothering to ask why he'd come, how he'd got here and how he'd found me. It didn't matter, he was here.

'Let's get you sorted out and then we'll find everyone and get out of here' he said gently as he lifted his shirt away from my sticky head, which I realised was slowly becoming slightly more sober as I finally noticed his tanned six pack.

He went to the sink and put his shirt under it again rinsing off the blood. I saw him get out the hairdryer and dry it off roughly before pulling the damp t-shirt over his head. I just sat there silently as he grabbed a hairbrush from the counter and very gently and slowly ran it through my tangled hair. He grabbed some tissue and wiped off the stray makeup that had run down my face. 'You probably want your jacket back?' I questioned to Zach.

'Well considering your underwear was showing I thought it best you keep it. I may like what I see underneath but I doubt Mr Smith would be so understanding if we ran into him on the way back to our rooms!' Smiled Zach.

I smiled too as I glanced into the mirror again, seeing a slightly less gruesome sight. My hair was slightly damp but probably wouldn't even get noticed. I limped down the stairs with Zach holding me carefully.

It wasn't long until we spotted Macey who stood on the spin the bottle table singing, a glare on her face showing it had clearly been a dare and although Macey is good at everything, singing didn't seem to be one of her many talents. Macey jumped down as soon as she saw us, or more like the state I was in. I could see she had sobered up too. She didn't question me though, although I knew the questions would come later.

She followed us down the corridor searching for Bex. We found her. She was indeed dancing on a table, a sea of boys were watching her intently and they let out loud cried of protest as we dragged a still seemingly drunk Bex down. She didn't even notice the state I was in as she giggled uncontrollably, skipping after us out the door. She pouted as she stopped and said 'Me want to go back in and partyyyy!'

'Bex, we're going to a better party down the road, with cuter boys' I added. That got her. She followed obediently behind us blabbering on about six packs and eight packs as Zach was giving me a piggy back through the castle and to my room.

Macey pulled Bex inside and I immediately heard Liz demanding an explanation before her voice was shut out as Zach closed the door and pulled me to a stop outside. Then he kissed me. A five minute and thirty two second kiss. 'Never to that to me again Gallagher Girl' he whispered, still clutching me close to him before I felt his arms withdraw from me and I watched Zach retreat down the corridor back to his room. That may have been why I didn't hear Tina come up behind me until she shouted in my ear.

'Cammie, your mom, Mr Solomon!' she panted. 'I'm so sorry Cam, I came back a little drunk still and ran into your mom's office and told her you were at a house party having sex with Josh! She just ran out followed by Mr Solomon; I think they've gone to go find you!'

I started to panic. My. Mom. Would. KILL ME. That was until a devious plan began to form in my mind, it may have been stupid, it may have been reckless and yes it was defiantly deceitful. But it could work.

I would tell Tina to pretend it had been a dare, everyone knew Tina never declined a dare, even my mom knew because Tina had once had to tell her Mr Solomon was thinking of proposing to her, that had been Bex's idea, my mom hadn't been amused. My mom had probably been in such a rush she wouldn't have even noticed that the always excitable and boisterous Tina was drunk. The rest of us us would have to pretend to sleep while Tina explained to her.

I quickly explained it to Tina who agreed and ran down the corridor to our class's rooms to tell them the plan.

I went in my room and told my roommates the plan, hoping the half-drunk Bex would understand. We got ready for bed quickly, trying to make ourselves look like we had been sleeping for ages, Bex even back brushing her hair thinking of this more of a game than a mission.

We literally leapt into bed when we heard the footsteps. We heard my mom shouting at Tina, Tina sounding sulky as she replied, playing her part of a girl who had been influenced by a stupid dare very well.

I heard my mom issue Tina with a months' worth of extra Cove Ops homework before the sound of Tina's door slamming shut echoed down the hall towards us, and then the sound of footsteps approaching our room. I heard our door creaking open but I kept my eyes squeezed shut and my breathing steady as I imagined my mom and Mr Solomon glancing swiftly around the room. I tensed a little as I heard Bex let out a giggle that she quickly turned into a realistic snore. My mom and Solomon must have been convinced too as we heard our door shut and footsteps fade away, we waited ten seconds before letting out load sighs of relief. 'So…' Macey said casually 'Why were you in such a state Cam?' and I knew it would take a while for things to go back to normal, but I also knew, I would never go to a normal girls house party again. Ever.


End file.
